Albedo: The Origins
Albedo: The Origins ''is a special Origin episode of Ben 10: Inversed Roles. It is also the first episode of the series. It will show the backstory of the series. Plot A spear slammed into the ground. An echo filled the room, shaking the seats that the town citizens were sitting in. Albedo sat at the front, staring at his mom and dad, sitting at a desk, across from the judge. Their lawyers we're speaking to the judge. '(Judge): They have already been declared guilty, sir. There is no point in trying to secure they're defense anymore. Correct, Mr. Tennyson? Ben looked up from his desk on the other side of the room from Albedo's parents. '(Ben): '''Yes, yes...Just declare them guilty and get to the decapitation ceremony already, please. I'll enjoy this. Ben flashed a smile at the judge. Albedo's brother stood up and screamed. He pushed his way towards Ben, a straining look in his eyes, his fists clenched. '(Albedo's Brother): 'NO, DON'T DO IT! Ben looks at Albedo with an evil look. He then grins soon afterwards. '(Ben): 'Do not speak, child. Ben slapped his omnitrix, and turned into Wildvine. He turns toward Albedo's brother. '(Wildvine): 'Let's do this, kid. Wildvine then controls a vine and twists it around Albedo's brother, and constricts it until the point where Albedo's brother ''needs ''breath. He then lets go, and Albedo's brother takes a deep breath, to be shoved into a wall, and slump down to the floor. Wildvine starts beating his brother with multiple vines, splattering blood over that section of the court room. '(Albedo): ''N-no...... WHYYYY? Albedo stood up, turned around, and ran out the giant doors of the courtroom, a bang coming after him. The last thing he saw was the paining face of his parents...right after his lifeless brother's face. '(Ben): Anybody else want to question my decision? The rest of the audience mumbled no. '(Judge): '''Meeting adjourned. The camera switches to Albedo, who is at his house, packing up things from his room. He grabs a blanket and lays it out across the floor. He doesn't grab clothes, knowing his current ones will most likely fall to dust, but decides he needs more packing room. He does, however, run over and grab a souvenier his mother gave him from they're visit on Primus, which had recently been turned into a tourist planet. Albedo thought back to the visit, which hadn't been too long ago. '(Albedo's Mom): '''Listen, Albedo. This is a ''very ''special 'toy'. It was the only one in the store. I need you to protect it with all your might, and it might even protect you.... Albedo accepted the toy, which seemed to be a gauntlet, from his mothers hands. He snapped back to the current time. A tear fell out of his eye, falling on the center of the watch, which instead of showing the time, had an hourglass in the middle of it. As soon as the tear fell on it, it glowed bright red. Albedo dropped it, and stopped crying right away. He bent down to look at it, when it snatched suddenly onto his hand. Albedo was confused, but didn't have time for this. Albedo grabbed his blanket, curled it up with all the stuff he needed inside, and threw it over his shoulder. He was officially.... a '''fugitive. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:PokeRob Category:Series Premieres